Pertempuran Berdarah 10 November 1945
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang Naruto seorang Tentara Republik Indonesia di surabaya yang terlibat di dalam perang besar 10 november 1945


Title: Pertempuran Berdarah 10 November 1945

Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Mengisahkan tentang Naruto seorang Tentara Republik Indonesia di surabaya yang terlibat di dalam perang besar 10 november 1945

* * *

Di pinggiran sungai kali mas terdapat sebuah rumah yang kecil namun layak untuk ditinggali.. Ya itu adalah rumah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang mantan tentara Dai Nippon yang menjadi Tentara Indonesia Di Surabaya. Dulunya dia Di Indonesia untuk bertugas namun saat Jepang menyerah ia Langsung Mendaftar Menjadi Tentara Indonesia. Sekarang ia sedang berberes-beres entah ia mau apa.

Naruto P.O.V

Halo perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah Tentara Republik Indonesia Di kota Surabaya. Dulunya aku adalah seorang Tentara Dai Nippon yang bertugas di Indonesia bersama kedua temanku yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Madara, saat jepang menyerah kami bertiga sudah merasa putus harapan. dan kami mempunyai dua pilihan yang harus kami lakukan yaitu Hara-Kiri(Bunuh Diri) atau bergabung dengan Tentara Republik Indonesia. Dan Pilihan Kami adalah Bergabung dengan Tentara Republik Indonesia Di Jawa Timur tepatnya Di Kota Surabaya, lebih baik kami membantu Indonesia daripada menyerah begitu saja kepada Tentara Sekutu Keparat itu!. Oh ya kami juga mempunyai julukan di Indonesia yaitu Zanryu Nihon Hei yang di bahasa indonesia kan artinya Pasukan Yang Tinggal Di Belakang. Sekarang aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk melihat-lihat kota Surabaya untuk Menghibur diriku yang bosan di rumah sendirian.

Naruto P.O.V End

Surabaya, 18 September 1945

Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel yamato untuk menikmati suasana ramai di kota. Namun ia melihat keanehan ketika semua orang berkumpul di hotel yamato sambil membawa clurit, golok, DLL. ia lalu menghampiri orang-orang yang berkumpul disitu, saat dia melihat keatas ia melihat bendera belanda dikibarkan di hotel yamato. Tiba-tiba hati naruto langsung marah dan memanjat gedung yamato dengan tangga yang didapat dari beberapa warga, ia memanjat terus tanpa ada rasa takut. saat sampai di puncak naruto hampir dipukul oleh orang belanda namun selamatnya masih bisa menghindar.

''DASAR SAMPAH KALIAN''Teriak Naruto sambil menendang orang tersebut sampai jatuh ke bawah

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan ke arah kerekan bendera lalu menurunkan bendera belanda. dengan beraninya naruto menyobek bendera belanda yang berwarna biru dengan giginya setelah itu mengibarkan kembali bendera yang tersisa warna Merah dan Putih Sambil Berteriak

''MERDEKA!'' Teriaknya

Kemudian Naruto kembali turun dan pulang menuju rumahnya di pinggiran Kali mas. Setelah tiba dirumahnya, naruto melepas baju tentaranya dan menaruh senjata laras panjangnya di meja. lalu berbaring di kasur sambil mengucapkan Sesuatu.

''Semoga Indonesia Tetap Merdeka''Katanya Lalu tertidur...

_Tiga Hari Kemudian..._

Saat ini diadakan rapat untuk membahas tentang masalah mengibaran bendera jepang di markas kenpetai di rumah Sasuke. Rapat ini dihadiri oleh banyak orang termasuk Bung Tomo Teman Dekat Naruto

''bagaimana rencana kita untuk menurunkan bendera jepang di markas kenpetai''kata Sasuke

Naruto pun langsung mengangkat tangan.

''Apa rencanamu Naruto?''Tanya Sasuke

''Rencana ku begini bagaimana kalau kita melakukan perundingan antara pihak kita dan pihak jepang untuk menghindari kontak senjata dulu..''Kata Naruto

''Terus Bagaimana jika perundingan gagal Naruto''tanya seorang anggota rapat

''Kata-kataku belum selesai tuan.. Kepunglah markas kenpetai dari segala penjuru oleh TKR, BKR, dan bantuan rakyat, kami akan menunggu sampai pukul 10.00 pagi jika sampai pukul itu tidak ada respon maka kami akan menyerang markas kenpetai secara serentak!'' Usul Naruto

Semua orang disitu Menganggukan kepala. Sasuke pun mulai berbicara

''Jika ada yang tidak setuju dengan pendapat Naruto dimohon angkat tangan''Kata Sasuke

Semua orang disitu tidak mengangkat tangan, Sasuke pun berbicara lagi.

''Baiklah jika tidak ada yang tidak setuju.. Maka rapat hari ini resmi selesai'' Kata Sasuke

Semua orang disitu pun pulang kecuali Naruto yang diajak bicara oleh Sasuke

''Hei Dobe apa rencanamu akan berhasil.. Berita yang kudengar dari tentara jepang yang bertugas disitu, yang mengendalikan markas kenpetai itu kan Tuan Shinagawa Daichi yang konon pernah menyiksa 30 Tentara sekutu secara Sadis hingga tentara itu mati Secara mengenaskan'' Kata Sasuke

''Tenang aja Teme, Semua rencana sudah aku susun dengan rapi. Pasti besok Markas Kenpetai akan menyerah kepada kita''Kata Naruto Sambil Menyeringai

''_Bahaya! Yandere Tingkat Dewa!''_Batin Sasuke Merinding

''Baiklah Teme aku mau pulang dah'' Kata Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke Disitu

''Hn.. Ya Dobe'' Kata Sasuke

_Keesokan Harinya...  
_

Surabaya, 20 September 1945 9.50 A.M Lokasi Markas Kenpetai

''Lama sekali Teme Berunding''Kata Naruto kesal

''Hn...Sabar Sajalah Naruto pasti didalam sana pasti sulit daripada disini''kata Madara

''Eh..betul juga ya Madara Hehe''kata Naruto Cengeges

''Hn..'' Jawab Madara dengan singkat dan jelas*yang ngetik sweatdrop*

(Skip aja langsung pas jam 10.00)

''AYO SERANG SEMUA! MAJU! SAMPAI TITIK DARAH PENGHABISAN'' Teriak Naruto sambil menembakan senjatanya kearah markas kenpetai

''SERANG!''Kata Semua pasukan republik indonesia

Serangan pun dimulai. Naruto pun langsung melemparkan granatnya kearah pasukan jepang dan DUAR!, dan tepat sekali saudara-saudara lemparan granat itu berhasil melukai sekitar 10 tentara Dai Nippon. Pertempuran Semakin Brutal dari pihak republik indonesia, pasukan republik dari arah barat berhasil melumpuhkan tentara Dai Nippon. Pihak Republik pun mengirimkan Tank Panzer kearah depan untuk mendobrak pintu markas kenpetai.

_Sementara di dalam gedung kenpetai tepatnya tempat perundingan..._

''T-Tuan Markas kita telah dikepung oleh pihak republik b-bagaimana ini''tanya seorang pasukan

''A-aku juga tidak tahu''Kata Shinagawa sambil ketakutan

''Bagaimana Menerima Tawaranku untuk menurunkan bendera jepang di markas kenpetai atau melihat pasukan dihabisi oleh kami.. cepat pilih''Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Shinagawa dengan Bosan

''B-Baiklah aku menerima keputusanmu''Kata Shinagawa sambil mentandatangani sebuah dokumen dari tangan Sasuke

''Suruh Semua Pasukan untuk berhenti menembak cepat!''perintah Shinagawa

''HAI!''Kata dua orang tersebut sambil berlari

* * *

Pertempuran Berdarah ini berakhir setelah pihak jepang menerima Tawaran untuk menurunkan bendera jepang dan mengibarkan bendera merah putih dimarkas kenpetai.

''HIDUP REPUBLIK INDONESIA!''Kata salah satu tentara indonesia

''MERDEKA'' kata teman di pinggirnya

Sementara Naruto dan dua Uchiha pun itu tersenyum melihat semua pasukan indonesia yang gemira karena kemenangan mereka.

''Hei..Dobe gimana tadi situasinya disaat aku berunding?''tanya Sasuke

''Hm...Percampuran antara Seru dan Brutal''kata Naruto

sementara Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun sweatdrop

''Lalu bagaimana situasinya saat perundingan tadi?" tanya Naruto

''Sulit sekali dobe.. Shinagawa tadi sulit untuk diajak berunding, jika kau tidak menyerang tadi pasti perundingan akan gagal total"kata Sasuke

"Oh Begitu.. Baiklah aku mau pulang'' Kata Naruto

''Kenapa kau mau pulang Dobe?''tanya Sasuke

''CA DAN PEK'' Jawab Naruto Singkat

Karena jawaban naruto tadi duo Uchiha itu pun Sweatdrop dengan tidak Elit

TBC

* * *

Hore Akhirnya jadi juga*author jingrak2 gak jelas*

Tolong RnR Minna-san Saya akan menerima apapun Kritik, Saran, dan dukungannya

Salam Merdeka...*posisi Hormat*


End file.
